Mobbing
Es war ein grauer Novembertag. Der Nebel legte sich wie ein grauer Schleier über die Straßen. Da es eiskalt war, hatte ich den Kragen meines Kapuzenpullovers bis über die Nase gezogen während ich auf dem Weg zu meinem Schulbus war. So ein Wetter deprimierte mich nur. Es war doch ohnehin schon schwer genug für mich, in die Schule zu gehen. Das Mobbing hatte sich seit diesem Halbjahr verschlimmert. Nun wurde ich nicht nur beschimpft, was schon schlimm genug ist, nein. Mittlerweile waren sie darauf gekommen, meinen Rucksack auf den Boden auszuleeren, mir irgendwo auf zu lauern und mich zu verprügeln oder auch heimlich Dreck auf mein Pausenbrot zu schmieren. Für mich blieb jeden Tag nur zu hoffen, dass es nicht ganz so schlimm werden würde. Du fragst dich vielleicht, warum ich mich nicht wehre? Warum ich niemandem etwas erzähle? Ich bin schon immer sehr schüchtern gewesen und habe kaum Kontakt zu anderen Kindern gehabt. Während die anderen zusammen spielten, saß ich alleine in der Ecke und träumte vor mich hin. Daran hat sich nie etwas geändert. Ich kann einfach meinen Mund nicht auf machen. Es wird von Tag zu Tag schwerer, mein Selbstbewusstsein mindert sich bei jedem verletzenden Wort, bei jeder Aktion, die meine Mitschüler so lustig finden. Schon von der Ferne konnte ich die Silhouetten meiner Klassenkameraden an der Bushaltestelle erkennen. Seufzend steckte ich mir meine Kopfhörer in die Ohren und drehte die Musik laut auf. Ich wollte die verletzenden Worte nicht hören, die sie für mich übrig hatten. Ihre Blicke konnte ich jedoch sehen. So abschätzig und voller Hass. Was hatte ich Ihnen getan? Unsicher schob ich meine Brille, die etwas meine Nase hinunter gerutscht war, mit meinem Zeigefinger hoch und blieb ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen, bedacht darauf keine falsche Bewegung zu machen, damit sie keinen Grund hatten mich zu verletzen. Der Nebel ließ die Gläser meiner Brille beschlagen, doch ich verharrte in meiner Position, starrte die Straße hinunter und hoffte, die Lichter des Schulbusses zu sehen. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam der Bus. Als sich die Tür vor mir öffnete, kam mir ein Schwall warme und stickige Luft entgegen. Doch bevor ich einsteigen konnte wurde ich von Jane, einem Mädchen aus meiner Klasse, unsanft zur Seite gestoßen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagte, doch ich konnte erkennen, dass sie und ihre besten Freunde Mike und Lisa lachend einstiegen. Es tat so weh. Jedes verdammte Mal tat es so weh. Ich schluckte und stieg nach allen anderen auch ein, setzte mich auf einen Platz ganz hinten im Bus. Erst hier nahm ihr meine Brille runter und wischte mit dem Ärmel meines olivgrünen Pullovers über die Gläser. Vor dem Schultor hielt ich inne und blickte auf die vielen Leute, die die Schule betraten oder vor dem Tor noch eine Zigarette rauchten. Ich ging hier unter, war ein Niemand mit meinem roten Pferdeschwanz, der Hornbrille, meinem olivfarbenen Rollkragenpullover, der schlichten, blauen Jeans und meinen ausgelatschten Chucks. Hier, wo nur Oberflächlichkeiten zählten. Ich wollte nicht so sein wie sie und hatte auch keine Ahnung von Mode. Also selbst wenn ich wollte... Ich würde nie so sein wie sie. Nach einmal tief durchatmend betrat ich das Schulgelände. Es kostete so viel Überwindung. Da hier Handys nicht erlaubt waren, nahm ich widerwillig die Kopfhörer und steckte sie zusammen mit meinem Handy in die Tasche, woraufhin ein Stimmengewirr in meinen Ohren hallte. Vereinzelt hörte ich Worte wie "Freak.", "Die Dumme." Ich versuchte es zu überhören und die Blicke, die sich in mich brannten wie Feuer zu ignorieren. Wirklich abgestumpft war ich über die Jahre hinweg nicht geworden. Es traf mich noch immer sehr. Wie jeden Tag kam ich mir vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller. So ziemlich jeder wartete darauf, seinen Frust an mir abzulassen. Ich huschte so schnell wie möglich in mein Klassenzimmer, indem ich prompt über ein mir gestelltes Bein stolperte und unsanft auf den Boden fiel. Meine Brille... Sie war weg. Unter lautem Gelächter tastete ich hektisch auf dem Boden herum, bis ich sie zu fassen bekam und sie mir aufsetzte. Ein Glas war gesprungen. Na super. Das würde Zuhause Ärger geben und den ganzen Tag über würde ich auch nicht gut sehen können. Und dann war da noch der Schmerz... Seelisch, nicht körperlich. In mir drin bohrte sich etwas durch meine Eingeweide. Ich brauchte mich nicht zu ritzen um zu wissen, dass es in mir drin nur offene Wunden gab, die vielleicht irgendwann zu Narben werden würden. Doch soweit ließen sie es nicht kommen. Sie rissen die Wunden immer wieder auf, fügten Neue hinzu. Dabei hatte ich ihnen nie etwas getan. Nie. Ich existierte und das war Grund genug. Als ich mich wieder aufrappeln wollte, wurde ich in die Rippen getreten, woraufhin die Luft aus meinen Lungen entwich. Ich blickte nach oben und sah Luke fies grinsend über mir stehen. "Wann verziehst du dich endlich, du dumme Schlampe? Niemand will dich hier haben." Tränen stiegen in mir hoch doch ich versuchte, sie zu verdrängen. "Ach seht mal, jetzt heult sie gleich", wieder Gelächter. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht gleich laut los zu weinen. Verstanden sie nicht, was sie mir damit antaten? Oder waren sie sich dessen sehr wohl bewusst, taten es nur um ihre sadistischen Triebe zu befriedigen? "Du denkst doch nicht, dass du auf deinen Platz kommst ohne eine ordentliche Taschenkontrolle?", während der Gong durch den Raum hallte und den Unterrichtsbeginn verkündete, riss mir Luke gewaltsam meinen Rucksack vom Rücken, doch ich hielt ihn fest. "Nein!", ich schluckte als ich sah, wie sauer er mich ansah. "Was hast du gesagt?", ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen. "Nein", diesmal klang es ernster, auch wenn meine Stimme immer noch zitterte. Ich wollte aufstehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding und ich sackte zurück auf den Boden. "Lass los!" Er hob seine Faust und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, noch immer den Rucksack umklammernd. In diesem Moment hörte ich die Tür. "Was ist hier los?", erleichtert atmete ich auf. Es war unser Lehrer, Mister Brown. "Nichts. Sie ist nur hingefallen. Stimmt doch, oder?", auf Lukes Blick hin nickte ich hektisch. "Hingefallen...", auf mein Murmeln folgte prompt die strenge Stimme von Mister Brown. "Dann setzt euch jetzt gefälligst auf eure Plätze. Der Unterricht beginnt." Luke ließ meinen Rucksack los und ich rappelte mich mit zitternden Beinen auf. Auf meinem Platz hatte ich jedoch auch keine Ruhe. Ich saß alleine, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Die gesamte Stunde lang trafen mich Kugeln aus einem Spucke-Papier-Gemisch. Jede gefolgt von einem leisen kichern. Meine Fäuste ballten sich, doch ich atmete tief durch, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. So kannte ich mich nicht. Mister Brown ignorierte es. Es interessierte niemanden sonderlich, wie es mir ging. Noch nicht einmal den Lehrern. Am Ende der Stunde wurden unsere Schulaufgaben ausgeteilt. Die Meisten waren eher mittelmäßig, aber ich wusste, was auf mich zukommen würde. Mister Brown blieb vor mir stehen und legte das Blatt auf meinem Tisch. "Du hast alle Fragen falsch beantwortet. Das ist jetzt schon die dritte Schulaufgabe", meinte er trocken. Ich blickte beschämt auf mein Blatt. "Sie ist eben so dumm wie sie hässlich ist", lachte Lisa, woraufhin alle anderen auch los lachten. Wieder dieser Schmerz in mir. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr konzentrieren, seit das Mobbing überhand gewann. "Schluss damit!", Mister Brown unterbrach das Gegröle. "Mary, ich will dich nach dem Unterricht sprechen. Mit deinen Noten kann das nicht so weiter gehen. Komm bitte nach Schulschluss zum Lehrerzimmer." Ich nickte stumm. "Loser...", kam es von hinten. Gerade so laut, dass ich es hören konnte. Es gongte. "Nun gut... Bitte erledigt bis morgen die Aufgaben im Buch auf Seite 33, Nummer 1 a) bis f)." Mister Brown packte zusammen und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Ich wusste was nun kommen würde. Die Tür fiel gerade ins Schloss, als sich schon Lisa vor mir aufbaute. "Wir haben uns heute nach der Schule schon etwas ganz Besonderes für dich ausgedacht. Freu dich drauf." Meine Hände ballten sich wieder zu Fäusten. Es reichte. Endgültig. Mein Blick wanderte in meinen geöffneten Rucksack und ich konnte den schwarzen Griff von der Walther PPK meines Vaters sehen. Ich wollte einfach, dass es aufhört. Das nie wieder jemand so mit mir umging. Leise fing ich an das Lied zu singen, dass ich im Bus gehört hatte. "Ich kann euch nicht mehr verzeihen... Nicht mal mir selbst, jetzt werde ich mich befreien von all dem Schmerz, den ihr mir gebracht habt. Ich lag am Boden, als ihr nur gelacht habt. Seht was euer Fluch aus mir gemacht hat... Die Zeit ist gekommen in der ich die Macht hab..." "Was laberst du du Freak?", schnauzte mich Lisa an. Das bekräftigte mich nur in meinem Beschluss. Meine Hand schloss sich um den Griff. "Dies ist der Tag das ist die Stunde... Vorhang auf für eure LETZTE SEKUNDE!", mit diesen Worten riss ich die geladene Waffe nach oben. Unter lauten Schreien meiner Mitschüler bohrte sich die erste Kugel in Lisas Kopf, die blutend zusammen sackte. In diesem Moment fiel eine riesige Last von mir ab. Ich konnte und wollte jetzt nicht mehr aufhören. Alle kauerten unter ihren Tischen oder rannten aus den Raum. Nun hatten sie Angst vor mir! Der Anblick war mehr als befriedigend, doch meine Hand, die die Waffe hielt zitterte. Dennoch kam in mir in keinem Moment der Gedanke auf, dass das hier falsch sein könnte. Nein. Es war richtig. Etwas, das sich so gut anfühlte konnte doch nur richtig sein. War ich nun wie sie geworden? War ich nun wirklich wie sie? Labte ich mich am Leiden anderer? Konnte sein. Aber darüber würde ich später philosophieren. Meine Hand, die sich an den Abzug klammerte wurde schon ganz unruhig. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht lachte ich laut: "AMEN, JETZT SEID IHR DRAN! AUGE UM AUGE, ZAHN UM ZAHN!" Endlich frei. Schüsse hallten durch das Schulhaus. ''Eilmeldung: Heute um 9 Uhr morgens lief Mary C. in der Winterfield High School Amok und schoss sich beim Eintreffen der Polizei in den Kopf. Sie tötete 23 Schüler und 10 Lehrer, 4 Schüler und 1 Lehrer schweben zurzeit in Lebensgefahr. Aussagen zufolge war sie Opfer von Mobbing. Weitere Informationen erhalten Sie in den 6 Uhr Nachrichten.'' Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit